


A Biker's Diary

by call_me_lenora



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_lenora/pseuds/call_me_lenora
Summary: Mondo never thought that writing into his diary would be of any use, but now that he started, it helps him focus and work through what's going on. He can't believe that the only person he likes more than he would admit could actually be in love with someone else...(This started of as an experimental exercise and I had a lot of fun writing it.These will be actual diary entries, so expect him to write in first person ;) Enjoy <3)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Hell, I stan this boy way too much. He’s such a jerk sometimes, and still... I can’t stop thinking about this prick. Would you be okay with that, Daiya? Would you be okay with me staying with another man? I dunno, man. I wish it wasn’t that damn complicated. He doesn’t even like me...or does he? Do I actually like him? I dunno. I really _don’t know_ and it bugs me. 

I wonder if he ever thought about a man that way. I swear, I would cut that guy’s throat – except if it was me – but... Taka would never like me like that, would he? We’re polar opposites... goddamn yin and yang in every way possible. I would make him upset every day, I can’t stick to rules and I’m bad at being on time. He doesn’t even know how fuckin long it takes to get my hair right. Needs every trick in the book, I tell ya. 

Well... it’s evenin now... Fujisaki promised to help me with our next exam. I need to reach 40 percent if I want to pass the course. 40 percent...way too high if you ask me. Why does nobody test us on our driving skills? I’d be a grade A student in no time and that Hifumi guy? I could beat his ass without him even sitting down on a bike – not that I couldn’t do that now but just the thought of touching him, even a little bit, gives me the creeps. 

No comparison to the prick. Well... actually, he can be kinda cute. Yesterday, when we celebrated his birthday, he started crying. Crying! In front of everyone! I didn’t know if I should have been embarrassed or happy for him, but you should have seen his face. He had this... spark in his eyes when he looked up to me and... man, nobody EVER looked at me like that. We handed him his birthday present and had a party in his honour. He didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, and in the end, we ended up sitting on the roof, watching the stars. One by one, our class mates went downstairs and got ready to go to sleep. I knew that Taka was usually the one who heads down first, but he didn’t do it this time. Leon boxed my shoulder and wished me a good time, and Chihiro behaved even stranger than usual, before he headed off as well. 

It was weird being alone with him. We didn’t talk for five full minutes. I knew he tried not to look at me, but boy, he failed! He deadass stared at me. For more than a minute. I asked him if there was something on my face, and he immediately shook his head. Fucking introvert. I knew he was way more sheepish than he showed at school. But he kept going, and finally, I turned to him. He’s got ruby eyes. Fucking ruby eyes. I’ve never actually seen something that pretty. Like gemstones on a goddamn crown. He gulped and clenched his hands to fists in his lap. “Thank you for the gift.” 

As if it had been my idea to buy him something. But he looked at me as if I gave him the moon.  
“It was Naegi’s idea. You should thank him.”  
He smiled at his legs and took a deep breath. “But you’re still here.” 

Seriously, before he’d said that, I only had a bit of a weird feeling. But then, reality hit me. We sat on the roof. At midnight. Looking at the stars. The only remaining people from a whole bunch. Kiyotaka had decided to stay with me, even though everybody knew that he hated to be late to bed and wake up with less than 5 hours of sleep – and yes, he wakes up damn early to be the best in class, fuckin hell!  
He had stayed behind to spend more time with me!  
I didn’t know what to say, sat there with an open mouth. 

“Is everything okay?”  
“Ya. Just...did you plan this?”  
I could see how his face grew pale. 

“Did you fuckin try to be alone with me?”  
“No! I-I mean, I...didn’t but... Is this so awful?!”  
“Well, I didn’t plan this!”  
“Me neither!”  
We were basically screaming at each other. I was so close to grabbing his shirt, my hand hovered over his ironed collar.  
“What is your problem?!” he yelled at me. 

“YOU! YOU are my problem. You’re being suspicious for no fucking reason!”  
“Suspicious? Do you even know what you’re talking about?!” By now, he had turned towards me, leaning forward. His furrowed eyebrows, the soft shimmer on his lips (he probably wears chap stick without anyone knowing) and the lines on the tip of his nose made me hesitate. His eyes glowed from the fire he caught during our fight. I couldn’t help but...like it. I honestly doubted my sanity. 

“I would never, under any circumstance, try to deceive people! I have my virtues, my dignity. If I wanted to ask anyone out, I would have done so immediately!” 

“Calm down! I get it, you idiot!” 

Well, actually, I didn’t. If he hadn’t been planning to ask me out, why would he be ready to stay back with me? Why the heck would he wait until close-to midnight, just to sit awkwardly...next to me? 

He looked back down at his hands. I just knew that I hurt him. Even though he hates being called a genius, he looks like a kicked dog when you call him some sort of stupid. He denies it, but I swear there were people actually meaning it in the past – no one looks so hurt after one sloppy curse. 

“I would have asked that person tomorrow at school...well..after school” he finally admitted.  
I noticed that he was kneading his palms while he continued speaking.  
“Leon and Chihiro know about it...It’s complicated.” 

Thinking back, it all made sense. Chihiro and Leon know that I’m being different around Ishimaru... can’t help it, I just am. I love teasing him, getting on his nerves, challenging him when I can. It’s one of my favourite pastimes to annoy the shit out of him. Basically part of my routine. 

It...sucks to know that he’s got someone else. And I wonder who it could be. Maizono perhaps? She’s...kinda pretty, I guess. Or is it Asahina? She’s...sportive like him, nice...looks kinda good, I guess... Fuck, I hate thinking about it. 

Just the thought that he won’t turn up to his duties... that I will have to put up with someone else when I sneak out of class...it makes me so angry. And...well...sad. 

I looked back at him and waited until he looked at me. Just one more time looking into those gems, I thought, as I pressed myself up. Saving that image of his, before I get going and leave him be.  
I hope he’ll be happy with whoever it is. I, for one, will focus on studying or... pretend this all didn’t happen. Hope Fujisaki’s got anything to get my mind off things. I might need that today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D I'm glad you guys enjoy it so far, and I've taken some time off to write another entry. Hope you enjoy the chaos ;)

In the end, Fujisaki showed me this new game he played. I hammered my thumbs into the controller. That boy flinched, not gonna lie, but I was so goddamn angry!  
I've seen him when I walked over. I've fucking seen him, talking to Sayaka, smiling and all! She gave him a goddamn kiss on the cheek and he was blushing.  
So, I was right. He didn't stay because of me - the person he meant, was that bitch and he probably only wanted advice or some shit.  
"Could you please be more careful?"

If looks could kill, Fujisaki would be dead by now.   
"You're breaking it."   
I put it down, switched off the console and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Chihiro climbed off of his chair and sat down in front of me. It's ridiculous how tiny he is.  
"You're still bummed out, aren't you? Because of the whole Ishimaru thing?"   
Didn't want to look in his eyes. It's pretty damn hard tho. He's got eyes like dinner plates. Sometimes, they remind me of Chuck. He always knew how to get more treats out of me when we finished our walks...  
And Fujisaki uses the same technique when I'm trying my hardest to hide my feelings from him.  
I rolled my eyes and started to bite into the inner parts of my cheeks.   
"It fucking sucks, man."  
"So, you actually like him?"  
"I didn't say that."  
Even though I bared my teeth, Fujisaki didn't even twitch. He just blinked at me, big eyes and all. I growled and looked to the side. My front curl nearly touched the floor, guess I kinda let myself go for a minute.  
"He's nice...I guess...and not as annoying as I thought."  
He wiggled towards me, on his knees I gotta say, and stopped right in front of me. Apparently, my hair had hidden my face from him - or he just wanted to make sure that I really can't hide from him.  
Doesn't matter, really. But he didn't let me escape.  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
I lifted my chin and looked into those annoyingly big puppy eyes of his.   
"...You want me to give him another reason to avoid me?"  
Confused, he tilted his head.  
"I'm everything he hates. I'm late, I hate school, studying, homework..pretty much everything about it. I ruin his schedule, my gang is still waiting for me at home, and he tries to become something...boring and...powerful..." I started and shook my head.  
"Even if he agreed with any of the things I stand for, he would turn his back on me the moment he actually gets to know me."

Chihiro made a face, I guess he tried to be compassionate or somethin, and put his hand on my arm.   
"I didn't leave when I got to know you."  
"Yeah...you're one of the few that stayed."  
I laughed and put my hand onto his head.   
"You've got a bonus. I'd never kick a puppy."   
He gave me the cheekiest look he had to offer, took my hand from his hair and walked back to his computer. I saw that he opened our chat program and started typing something to Leon and Ishimaru.  
"What are you doing?" I immediately stood up, peeking over his shoulder.  
"Just asking Taka to come over -"  
"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

In a heartbeat, I pulled his chair back. To be honest, I was proud that I had been that fast, but... he had already sent the message.  
"Fujisaki, you fucking idiot!"  
I looked down at him, but he just smiled at me. Sometimes, I want to strangle him for his quick ideas, but _usually_ they work out...  
Usually. This would hundred percent end in a disaster.   
"Calm down, it'll be just fine."  
"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE JUST FINE! Have you got any idea how awkward that is?! He'll think I made you type that! Or he'll think I want to make fun of him!..-"  
I shoved my fingers into my hair and paced from one end of the room to the other.  
"This is a fucking nightmare! When he finds out that I told you about what happened last night, Ishimaru will-"

"What will I?"  
I froze on the spot.   
"Ishimaru..."  
Immediately, I pulled my hands down and searched for a place to put them in. Finally, I just crossed my arms again and looked to the side.   
Chihiro gestured me to talk to him, but I guess I looked pretty grumpy.  
Kiyotaka raised his chin and walked towards me.  
"Is this because of me? This... conversation? Did I do anything?"  
It was so damn hard to not just grab his collar and tell him everything. To just scream at him that he's an idiot for choosing that bitch of an idol over me.  
To let him know that I'd be the only one that could actually help him get out of this madness he was in.  
Hell, he'd never seen a movie with friends before. He'd never been on a bike, he'd never felt the excitement of cruising through town on a bike, feeling the wind ruffle through your hair while the city lights dance in front of your eyes.  
He's never been anywhere by himself or with anyone who cares about him. Yeah... I've taken my notes. Not literally. But I remember the things he said about himself.  
Guess that's whatcha do when you really like someone.

"Yes. Chihiro and I were...talking about your date." I finally said.  
Taka's eyes went wide and he stared at Chihiro with such a look of betrayal that it confused me.  
"M-my...My date? Fujisaki, what is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that we know about Sayaka" I replied for him.  
Maybe I should have let him talk, but I just couldn't. Chihiro's eyes told me to stop... but I felt sick. So damn sick of all the rejection.  
Taka turned back to me. He gulped and looked right into my eyes. I came closer, towered above him, straightened my back.  
"What exactly do you know about her?" he finally asked me. He was nervous, but... he didn't back off, even though I tried to intimidate him.  
"'ve seen ya flirtin downstairs."  
"Flirting?" He lifted his chin and glared at me.   
"You really think that you can determine what flirting is?"

Oh, it was on.   
"What are ya sayin, nerd? Do you wanna tell me that I don't know what flirtin looks like?"  
"Apparently, you don't! You've never been particularly attentive to such things!"  
"Oh, you fucking bastard!"  
I'd just grabbed his collar, his eyes still locked with mine, as someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Just five minutes late and I already miss you making out?"  
Yeah, I was blushing in no time - surprisingly, Taka did so, too.   
I dropped him immediately, took a step back. Taka started adjusting his uniform and tried to avoid looking at me.   
"We were fighting, Kuwata. I assume you want to spend time with him and Fujisaki -" Ishimaru said, addressing Chihiro and him, but not me.  
"I'll leave you to it then."   
Leon turned towards him, his mouth open, as Kiyotaka passed by and entered the hall.   
"What? But-I... Chihiro said -"  
"It's alright."  
Taka waved it off and gave him a smile whose meaning I don't know. I'd never seen it before.  
"Owada, I-"  
I looked up as he addressed me. Why the hell was I hoping for something more? Something that'd tell me that I wasn't completely off course?  
"...I count on your punctuality tomorrow morning. If I can't, I may be forced to write you a detention slip..." He locked eyes with me and hesitated to go.  
"Well..good night."

As he turned around and walked back to his room, I was still in shock.  
What the fuck was that? Was he..angry? Had this just been...a routine check for him?  
"Well, that was awkward" Leon said, as he walked over to us and scratched his neck.  
He turned to me and immediately pulled a face.  
"Ey, man, are you okay? You look awfully pale -"

"WHY THE FUCK do you always have to enter when I'm trying to find out what we need?!"  
Leon lifted an eyebrow, looked at Chihiro who just shrugged with a weak smile, and then looked back at me.   
"What do you mean?!"  
"He's dating Maizono, for fuck's sake! And I wanted to hear it out of his dirty mouth."  
Completely confused, Leon looked at Chihiro again and slowly lifted his index finger.  
"You do know that Maizono has started dating m-"  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I'm going to bed!"

I stormed out, rushed back into my room, slammed the door behind me and fell onto the sheets, pressing my face into my pillow.  
Yeah, I screamed into it for like, half a minute, but I feel better now.   
What did Taka even mean...that I don't know what flirting's like?  
Of course I do! I've had enough flings over time, but... I dunno... how could he be this calm when I'm trying to intimidate him?  
Did I..lose my effect on him? Is he...more of a man now that he's dating a pretty girl? Or...do I miss something?  
Did I...become weak because of him?  
The only thing I know is that... my heart never beat as loud as the moment I pulled him up to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Today, I woke up feeling as if someone crushed my head in with a brick. I dreamed about some nasty shit, seeing myself run away from trucks and armoured bikes and Taka was standing in the middle and...   
Fuck, I never wanna see that shit again. I mean... I saved him, but they shredded me to bits. I felt as if they tore me apart, while Ishimaru just.. he just left.  
To make things worse, I had a look at my alarm clock and noticed that I was way too late. Only 10 minutes until I had to go to class and let me tell ya, it fucking hurts ramming your eyeliner into your cheeks to get the spikes right.  
I don't even mention my hair anymore. It took way too long to get it into the right shape. I was nearly 20 minutes late and... to be honest, I felt really bad.

When I rushed through the hallway, shortly before entering our classroom, Kiyotaka turned up on the threshold. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and tapped his foot, as I walked towards him.  
One hand holding a clipboard, the other scribbling down my latest mistake, he glared at me.   
"9:10... running through the halls, and I assume not prepared for class?" He lifted his chin, his eyes piercing through me.  
"Fuckin hell, I had to fix my hair, okay? There's more important things than maths"  
I tried to walk past him, but his arm blocked the way. His hand firmly gripped my shoulder, as he slowly pressed me back. I felt anger stir inside my stomach.   
"Let me in, or I swear you will regret it, Ishimaru-"  
"I don't care. You've got to stick to the rules."  
He shoved himself in front of me, chest to chest, his index finger pressing against it.   
"I told you I would give you detention if you're too late - you've disappointed me."  
I didn't even get why he was so angry about this...but in a weird way, I felt bad. Nobody ever said they were disappointed in what I did... they just shrugged it off, claiming that someone like me would never change.  
Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and held it tight, squeezed it. I wanted to be intimidating, but that completely failed. Taka's eyes grew wide as I leant down to him.  
"I won't go anywhere, just because you think you can tell me what to do, understood?" I growled at him, quietly enough so people wouldn't get suspicious.  
I could feel his hand shaking in mine, his eyes were trying to focus.   
"You've got to...stick to the rules.." he simply repeated, tearing his gaze from mine, looking down at our hands.   
"I'm afraid I need to.. give you a detention slip, b-but I... I guess I can let you in...for now."

I sighed and released his hand from my grip. I could feel that he was different. Was he...blushing?   
"Just get it over with. I don't wanna spend any more time on that bullshit."  
"Okay..."  
Kiyotaka looked at his hand, as if he wanted to check for wounds, before he clicked his ballpoint pen and scribbled down my punishment for the day. 2 hours cleaning the classroom and doing extracurricular homework.  
Probably for the best. I guess it helps not to think about school or _him_ for some time. I got in, sat down at my table in the back, greeted Leon and Chihiro as if nothing happened, got scolded by our teacher and started paying attention.  
The teacher was glad that Taka helped him of course. That idiot always sat in the front. There was no chance in hell that I would ever sit down next to him.   
The danger that someone asked me something about the exercises we have to do would be way too high and I don't wanna risk ruining my reputation.  
Maths class finished on time, then we had Japanese and English class, Science (pretty cool stuff, they allowed us to explode things) and sports. Could finally show Leon that he's definitely not a faster runner than me.  
I finished 4 laps in no time while he was still panting in the back. Guess running from the cops and hopping onto my bike was worth it in the end. Of course, Kiyotaka had to take the time, but he was...nicer than before.  
He insisted on making sure that I would appear in detention on time, so he basically led me to the back to change and waited outside, so he would see I'd actually enter the right room.  
It was quite confusing, but I didn't resist. My day had gone pretty fine up to that point, way better than expected, so I got in, looked at the clock on the wall and started cleaning the blackboard and tables, sponges and windows.

Spending time alone in that room was weirdly..calming. I thought of Daiya and Takemichi and wondered what they were up to. Probably, Daiya was up there, chatting up some girl he got to know in one of heaven's bars.  
They probably have bars, right? With alcohol that makes you tipsy without ruining your brain. And food that you never gotta fix... Machines that barely need polishing. I bet they've got awesome bikes that never need any gas.  
Streets that never end and nights that catch your breath when you least expect it. I hope he's fine up there.   
Takemichi is possibly screaming at our new recruits, telling them to shut the fuck up. He's doing great, I just know, but... I miss that idiot. Defending myself is necessary and definitely worth it, but ehm...  
It was way more fun having a friggin hobbit in front of you that broke your enemy's elbow when you needed it. He's the only family I have left... and I didn't even message him.   
Maybe I should give him a call... update him on the current events...let him know I didn't leave the Diamonds.. That I'm just taking a break...

"You're actually cleaning."  
I turned around, quite surprised, looked into Taka's eyes.   
"Why are you here?"  
Kiyotaka closed the door behind him and walked up to me. There was something about the way he looked at me. Something gentle that... well, that I didn't know up to that point.  
"I talked to the teacher that was supposed to watch you. He told me to monitor your activities and document them."  
He sounded pretty pleased with himself. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Of course he did... As if this wasn't stupid enough..."  
Even though I showed him how annoyed I was, he didn't step away from me. Instead, he came closer.   
"I volunteered. So I could talk to you."

"What?!"  
I turned around, put the sponge back to its original place and cleaned my hands in the sink.   
"Why would you do that? You should be... back in your room right now, studying and shit...I actually...don't know what you do besides that."  
"Well..not a lot, but that's beside the point. Do you remember what I said when we were sitting on the roof a few days ago?"  
I nodded, dried my hands with one of the towels and crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"You said that you want to ask someone out... but that was supposed to be yesterday. Guess ya'll tell me that you and Maizono hit it off, huh? Guess I gotta...congratulate you to your new girlfriend."  
To my surprise, Taka chuckled and came closer. I've never felt this vulnerable in my life.   
"No..." he replied, smirking.   
"I've asked them out... maybe not as they expected it, but it was too easy. I know them too well to fail that test."

So confused. I squinted at him, trying to understand, as he came even closer. Right in front of me, he looked at me like _that_. The same look in his eyes as when we were celebrating his birthday.  
He gulped, his hands clenching into fists, as he stared into my eyes.   
I couldn't help it, I freaked out.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!"  
My voice sounded way higher than usual. I was so goddamn nervous. We were alone in that fuckin room... He was so close, I felt skittish, and he didn't step back..  
I stumbled against the teacher's desk, as he stopped right in front of me.   
"I..."  
Kiyotaka rubbed his wrist, suddenly way more shy than I expected.   
"I wanted to ask you out. You are the one I wanted to see."  
What?!  
I stared at him.  
"Sayaka just told me how I could see you without you being..suspicious. She kissed me on the cheek, because I listened to her before and gave her some advice..  
I was never... I could never have a relationship with her -"  
"B-but she's pretty, you could just ask her-"  
"SHE'S NOT YOU!"

I swear, my jaw dropped so hard, it left a mark in our classroom floor.  
"W-what do you mean by that?"  
"I am... in love with you...I guess, I dunno, I just.."  
He started mumbling to himself, as if he was fighting with his own thoughts. Tears were building up in the corners of his eyes, his hands rushed through his hair.   
"This was a stupid idea...I should just- go!"  
I grabbed his wrist faster than I could think.  
"WAIT!...please..."

It hurt to see him cry. Those were not his usual tears. The one I prefer to laugh at. He cried because of me... and... I didn't want that. At all.  
He deserved better.   
I moved closer to him, still holding his wrist, as my thumb drew a line over the back of his hand. Beneath my fingertips I could feel scars... they were quite old, but still noticeable.   
"You've done quite a lot just to talk to me.." I whispered as Taka rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was awful at hiding his sadness, the tears just ran over his face as if they had a free pass.  
"And I guess Chihiro and Leon knew?"  
He nodded, quietly sobbing, trying to free his wrist, but I noticed that his defense was weak on purpose. He was embarrassed, that's for sure, but he didn't fight.  
He didn't wanna go. I know what that feels like.  
"They tried to bring us together... always made up events for us to meet... It never really worked out, I was too stuck up to find something to talk about...  
You've got so many hobbies and stories to tell, and I'm all just... books and.. rules and..."  
He started sobbing again. Before he lost himself, I pulled him close to me, my arms around his waist. One of my hands lay down on his neck, the other one on his lower back. I gently pulled him towards me, touching his temple with my cheek.  
"You really gotta stop crying for no reason. Did I leave you right now?"  
He shook his head. I felt him embracing me. His hands shaking, he finally found a spot that was just right. It felt..surprisingly good.  
"See?" I smiled and closed my eyes. He was warm, his skin soft. He smelled like fresh laundry and something I couldn't quite figure out, but I liked it.  
I felt how his breathing slowed down, his heartbeat normalised, he started to relax in my arms.   
The tip of my nose gently rubbed against his face, as I pulled back and opened my eyes. I didn't even notice when I closed them...I'd completely lost myself when I was hugging him.  
"I won't go anywhere, Kiyotaka."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His rubies sparkled... some cheesy shit, I know, but... this time, he leaned in, reached up to my hair. He stroke a strand of it behind my ear, before his fingers dove into it.  
Goosebumps wandered down the back of my head, down to my spine as he ran his fingertips across my scalp. It felt amazing...   
Swallowing hard, I raised a hand and lay it onto his cheek. My thumb brushed his lower lip, before I leaned in, tilting my head just so slightly. I've seen this in so many movies...   
Have tried it with so many girls, but this... this felt incredible. I wanted to do this just right.  
When our lips finally met, I swore I could feel myself melting. My legs were shaking, my mind felt dizzy, the whole world just stopped existing for a sec.   
This... this was heaven. I'm sure that that had been the thing Daiya had always tried to brag about when he had his first girlfriends way back when.  
I noticed how incredibly soft his lips were... they tasted of something sweet and something salty.. I guess those were remaining tears of his.  
But I didn't care.   
We didn't care.

Taka wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him. I bend down a little, extending the kiss, finding just the right way to meet his lips again and again.   
From what he did, I could gather that it was his first time doing this. He was still very shy and careful, but he was eager to learn, as always. We only stopped, when we were both out of breath.  
I still held him, arms tightly wrapped around his waist and all. He had his hands on my shoulders, looking at me in what I assume was pure happiness.  
"Will you stay?" he whispered, as his fingertips brushed the side of my neck.   
"...If you let me?" 

I cheekily smiled at him as I helped him adjust his clothes and get back into my arms. 

I...guess I'm in love. Pretty weird...don't you think?


End file.
